


Happy

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, gmw-trashs96
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Riley finds out something happened between Maya and Lucas she locks herself in her room and vows to never come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another Fic. All of my stories are posted on my Tumblr as well (gmw-trashs96) So if you want to check out others before they are posted on here feel free. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, This was actually my first Riarkle Fic so I really hope you enjoy it.

‘Something happened between me and Lucas’

Since she walked out of the classroom it replayed in her head over and over. Maya and Lucas. Her best friend Maya and her crush Lucas did something in Texas. No matter how it was phrased it hurt, and it shouldn’t because she saw it coming.

“Knock, Knock.” Looking over her shoulder, Riley saw Farkle in the window, he must’ve followed her out of class.

“Go away Farkle. I’m mourning.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s only for someone dies.” His voice was closer this time, louder too. Looking back again Riley sees Farkle making his way in through the window. “Next time you wanna be alone you might wanna lock any entrances. “ Farkle locks the window behind him and pulls the curtains, he then walks over to the door locking it as well. He drops his bag beside the door and walks over to the bed

“Farkle you didn’t have to come, I’m fine.”

“You’re upset.”

“I’ll be fine.” Her voice flatters at the end of the sentence, Farkle will admit he was no Maya but he still knew Riley better than almost anyone and he knew right now she was hurt more than she was willing to show.

“You’re allowed to be upset Riley, no one will be mad if you are.” She buries her face in her pillow which was damp from her tears. “You like Lucas, finding out the person you’ve been crushing on likes someone else, especially someone who is a close friend is upsetting.” She didn’t catch it that time, the direct parallel of his feelings for her and her to Lucas. He didn’t blame her, neither she nor Maya took his affection seriously.

“Does it make me a bad friend? Does this mean I’m the worst friend in the world, I can’t even take my best friend being with the guy I like. “He lays down on the opposite side of the bed, looking up towards the ceiling.

“No Riley. The last thing anyone can call you is a bad friend. You’re hurt, we all understand that. We also understand you’ll need some time and that's okay.”

“I want Maya to be happy.” There was the reason she could never be a bad friend, even when she’s hurt, she thinks about happiness for others.

“Then you have to decide. Do you really want Lucas? Do you like him or do you just like the idea of him?” She turns over, her body completely facing him.

“Is it wrong that I don’t know?” Her head falls on his shoulder.

“No. But you should figure it out. If I know Maya she’ll be here in 3…2…-“

“Riley it’s me.” Farkle feels her tense beside him, her hand clenching around his arm. She wasn’t ready to talk to either of them, if she was gonna do this she needed time away from both of them, at least for the moment.

“Maya I don’t think-“

“Farkle if you don’t open this door I will pull you through it.” There were a few jingles from the window, both of them jumped when they heard it. Farkle can hear Lucas’s voice that time. Any other time he would admit it was smart, divide and conquer-ish.

“Maya, Riley does not want to talk and as much as I love you, Riley is leaking like a fountain."

“Farkle-“

“Trust me Maya, I’m just as worried as you are and since I am the only one she’s talking to I wanna get all I can out of her to help.”

“Riles, please just lets us explain.” It was childish of her but at the moment she didn’t want to hear it. All she wanted was peace and quiet so she could cry in peace.

Neither Riley nor Farkle answered. Farkle just continued on silently the only sound filling the room were her cries.

++

Farkle comes back with Pizza and Soda from the Pizza Shop. His escape was easy since Lucas and Maya were perched outside Riley’s. If they were gonna be trapped in the room all day he at least wanted to eat.

“You’re gonna have to talk to them eventually. We have school tomorrow.”

“I’ll pretend I’m sick.”

“Your dad was there today, I’m sure he’ll catch on.”

“Then I’ll skip and go to Demolition”

“No you won’t. You’ll get halfway there and turn around.”

“Why can’t I be more like Ma-“

Farkle looks over at Riley who is staring quietly at the door. The Pizza still between her lips. Farkle elbows her, catching her attention he points down at the Pizza and hands her the liter of soda.

“I’ll walk with you.” A moment later he taps her again, waiting for her attention. “It’ll be okay Riley.”

++

Walking to school wasn’t as hard as they thought. She had to leave early and sneak out of the window but it was not all that hard.

Riley was more jumpy than usual. Every time someone walked near or close to her, her head would snap around quicker than the bull in Texas.

It took them 20 minutes longer than usual to get to school (He got her breakfast). Plus she wanted to arrive a bit later so she wouldn’t run into anyone, she knew it was impossible to avoid the looks because her entire class had fallen witness to the event and she was sure by the next period the whole school knew.

“Okay. First period starts in 3 minutes. We walk in then.” Farkle gives her a firm nod and watches as she walks ahead, not nearly as happy as usual. Farkle falls in behind her, his eyes catch the ground in thought. Suddenly he slams into someone else; Riley. When he looks up she turns around, a small smile appearing on her face. “Thank You Farkle. For everything.” She steps forward, pulling him into a hug. “I know that knowing me is hard but it’s great to have you as a friend. You really helped me out.” For a moment he doesn’t react, because she still hadn’t pulled back, he was still being crushed softly in her arms.

“Anytime Riley.” The bell rings and she pulls away. They head towards the school without another word. But now they were both smiling a bit more.

++

“Belgium 1831.” Mr. Matthews starts as they walk through the door. This time, Farkle will admit he was the interruption. The entire class silences as they see her. Riley steps back a bit, ready to take flight but he stops her. Farkle hold out his hand and uses his bit of strength to lead her to her seat. She sits first and he follows.

Riley keeps her focus forward, not next to her, not behind her, she doesn’t even look at her father. She didn’t want any questioning gazes, she only wanted to learn.

“Finally. Belgium 1831. Go on Sir, I’ve been waiting for months.” Farkle pulls the flag out of his desk a bright smile on his face. He can see Riley visibly relax at that and he’s happy to see she’s finally calmed down. Accepting the diversion Mr. Matthews continues his lesson, finally beginning the history of Belgium.

++

When class ends, Riley wasn’t fast enough to get away from both Maya and Lucas. They’d cornered her by the front door.

“Talk to us.” Farkle stood silently at his desk waiting for the three to finish.

Riley looked up at the two, slipping her hair behind her ear and with all of the strength she could muster smiled softly at them.

“I’m happy for you.” And she slipped out the door. All three quickly follow confusion on their minds.


End file.
